Luna de Sangre
by Peachilein
Summary: Al serle arrebatado el único ser que lo había amado y dado su vida por protegerlo, su desconocido instinto asesino despertó, reclamando venganza. A su pesar, sus actos marcaron aquella noche con una luna de sangre, que nunca olvidaría.


_Al serle arrebatado el único ser que lo había amado y dado su vida por protegerlo, su desconocido instinto asesino despertó, reclamando venganza. A su pesar, sus actos marcaron aquella noche con una luna de sangre, que nunca olvidaría._

**Luna de Sangre**

Arrastrando sus pies, avanzó por el camino, sin rumbo, que llevaba. Su pequeño cuerpo aún temblaba a causa de los recientes acontecimientos. Su mente turbada, sólo le mostraba fragmentos borrosos de las pasadas horas, antes que perdiera el control de su cuerpo y mente.

—_Mami, tengo miedo… —dijo, abrazándose fuertemente a las ropas de su madre. _

—_No temas, pequeño, yo te protegeré —le aseguró, ocultándolo detrás de ella. _

Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, poco a poco se fueron esclareciendo. Las pupilas azules, cambiaron nuevamente su color al dorado original, que los caracterizaba. La mirada fiera que a tantos había aterrado, se suavizó; y al instante, pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron, derramándose sobre su rostro.

El fuerte olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales. Un profundo sentimiento de culpa, invadió su inocente ser. Asustado y con el corazón latente, se detuvo a observar sus manos. Con pánico, notó restos de piel humana y sangre en sus filosas y crecidas garras.

—_No eres más que una mujerzuela, que se atrevió a tener un hijo híbrido con un monstruo —insultó el desaliñado y sucio hombre, despidiendo un desagradable hedor a licor con cada palabra pronunciada._

—_Acaba con ella de una vez —instó su acompañante de mala gana, harto de la tozudez de la golpeada mujer—. No mates al chiquillo. Se podría vender bien en el mercado de esclavos —sugirió con frialdad. _

—_¡Mamá!_

—_No, ¡Inuyasha! _

Esos malditos bandidos habían matado a su madre, fríamente, delante de sus ojos; y él, la había vengado de la misma manera, destazándolos sin piedad.

Fue el despertar de su desconocido instinto asesino.

¿Cómo había sucedido? Ni él mismo se lo explicaba. Sólo recordaba una espada, atravesando el cuerpo del único ser, que lo había amado y dado la vida por protegerlo. Su visión se había nublado y la incontenible ira, apoderado de su mente. La sensación de la sangre herviente en sus venas, lo había descontrolado, llevándolo a cometer aquel primer crimen, que lo marcaria toda la vida.

Se preguntó: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tan cruel destino, quedando solo a tan temprana edad? ¿Qué haría ahora, sin nadie a su lado, y a su propia merced?

La respuesta era simple: Luchar para sobrevivir. Aunque, lo más sencillo, sería morir, no quería hacerlo. Su querida madre jamás se lo perdonaría.

Había aprendido una valiosa lección. Los humanos no eran criaturas buenas, y si alguna vez quiso pertenecer a aquella raza, ahora la repudiaba con todo su ser. No volvería a confiar en ellos. Su otra mitad, lo despreciaba por el simple hecho de existir… por ser un híbrido; y sin embargo, eran mejores que _ellos_.

—Me haré más fuerte —prometió—, y me convertiré en un poderoso monstruo.

Con profunda tristeza, alzó sus dorados ojos al cielo y contempló el astro nocturno en su fase de Plenilunio. Su peculiar decoloración escarlata le recordó, muy a su pesar que, sus actos, habían marcado la noche con una luna de sangre, que nunca olvidaría.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ^.^

¡Éste es mi primer drabble! Un reto impuesto junto con unas amigas, que debía contener el título "Luna de Sangre". Toda una hazaña xD. Mis mayores respetos a aquellas personas que logran expresar tanto en fragmentos tan cortos. ¡Son increíbles!

Por si acaso, desde el título al "fin", son exactamente 500 palabras, según el contador de Word. Estoy bastante satisfecha con los resultados ^^. Espero que les haya gustado también, pese a lo triste n_ñ.

De antemano, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Ya saben que con sus comentarios y opiniones, me alegrarán enormemente la vida *-*.

¡Besos y hasta una próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach ^^


End file.
